Energized on High Grade
by optimus prime 007
Summary: post2007movie. Response to challenge. This is my version of what happens when Optimus Prime, Autobot leader and mech wrecker, drinks high grade. Last bonus chapter added! Optimus and Elita get a surprise or two. Hide and Mia get busy sparking!
1. Chapter 1

ok, challenge for you! write a short story--as long or short as you  
want--about what might happen on base if optimus got over energized. make sure  
you include the scenario that made him want to start drinking high grade, and  
who does he drink with, if anyone? XO

That was the challenge from Plenotic. I'm still waiting for opi to respond to my challenge. I may have to NOT post the particular chapter of my Kaceystar story if she doesn't respond to! Just kidding. I'll post it when it's ready. I just have hit squads on standby for her anyway.

Anyhow, this is my response to her challenge. Warning, she wanted dirty! So I gave her as dirty as I could come up with at the spur of the moment.

* * *

**Optimus**

Optimus left the command center in the capable hands of his bonded sparkmate, Elita and the volunteers covering the stations. Everyone else was in the recreation room celebrating the day's victory over the Decepticons in raised glasses of high grade. He could already hear their revelry as he made his was to the office he and Elita shared.

Ironhide had asked him to join them, as he always did. As always in response, Optimus turned him down. He was the Autobot leader. He was responsible for their well being. He was their protector. And even though there was no rule against it, he never allowed himself to indulge in such festivities with his fellow Autobots.

It wasn't like he had never gotten totally inebriated from high grade before and didn't like it. In fact, he still remembered the very first time Ironhide introduced a very, **_very_ **young mech who was simply called Optimus to high grade. Young indeed. Optimus was still technically a youngling at the time as he wasn't a fully mature mech yet. He couldn't remember much of what happened after he had his first few glasses, only that his processor ached the next day. But that didn't stop him from drinking high grade whenever Ironhide invited him. He just limited himself to one or two glasses so he wouldn't wake up the next morning with a hangover.

The day Optimus became Prime the drinking stopped. Every optic was on him day and night, judging him, waiting for him to slag up as the new leader. He couldn't afford to be foolish. He couldn't afford to let his guard down. He was an Autobot leader and had to present himself as such.

Still, a part of him wanted to relax for a few astroseconds and just be Optimus and not Optimus Prime with his fellow Autobots. He missed the revelry he had enjoyed as a young mech. Now, his only relaxation comes from being with his Elita. She is the only Autobot who sees Optimus as himself in the privacy of their living quarters.

Even though he was technically off duty and given the order to relax by his CMO, Ratchet, Optimus couldn't entirely relax. He was never off duty. But Prowl had been hounding him for weeks about unfinished reports and saw this as an opportunity to finally get them done. Normally, he'd procrastinate even more as he hated filling out the damn reports. Only Prowl was a stickler for rules and regulations and would never let the issue drop.

But as Optimus entered his office he let out a loud groan. The stack of reports had grown since yesterday. Or was it the day before? He's been so busy fighting Decepticons lately that he couldn't remember the last time he was in his office!

"Well, Ratchet did give me an order to relax," he suddenly smiled to himself. "I can't disobey his orders!"

That was true. While Optimus hardly ever reprimanded a fellow Autobot for disobeying him, not that he ever had to anyway, Ratchet on the other hand had the power to relieve one from duty and strap one's plated aft to an exam bed in the Med Bay if necessary. An experience Optimus never wanted to repeat again.

Only what was he to do?

Elita was busy working. She'd be the only one he'd want to relax with. Not that they'd be relaxing in their living quarters. Ever since she arrived on Earth a few months ago in response to his signal the two have been making up for the many long orns they had been apart from each other.

He could go for a drive. He loved driving in his vehicle form. The power of the engine as he roared down an open highway always relaxed him.

Optimus sighed.

No, he couldn't go for a drive. Prowl wouldn't let him go out alone anymore after he was ambushed two weeks ago. Optimus wasn't that hurt and had actually sent the three Decepticons squealing in pain as they retreated.

The sound from the recreation room was getting louder as it reverberated down the hallway. It was almost as if the noise was calling him.

"What the frag! One drink isn't going to hurt and I did earn it today after beating the slag out of Starscream."

With that in mind, Optimus marched to the recreation room. As he crossed the threshold, the room fell silent. Just about every mech and femme suddenly stood up and at attention.

"As you were, that's an order," he smiled at them. "My weapon's officer extended me an invitation and I'm simply here to collect."

They all cheered at him. Most already looked as if they had too much to drink already!

Ironhide shouted, standing up at his table. "Get Optimus a glass of the good stuff."

As Optimus made his way, he saw Bumblebee and Ratchet moving around the table and getting a chair for their commander.

"It's about time you relaxed for once you lugnut," Ratchet smiled at Optimus as they all sat down.

"Here," Ironhide smiled, carefully handing Optimus a glass filled to the rim of high grade.

"Thank you, Ironhide."

"This stuff will knock the bolts off your aft if you're not careful," he warned. "Bumblebee can only handle half a glass!"

"That's not true!" the young mech protested.

"Really, that last time you drank a full glass you crashed in the hallway," Ratchet snorted. "Took me an hour to get the dent out of your front fender."

"How come I didn't hear of that?" Optimus asked as he took a long drink.

"Prowl only tells you what you need to know," Ironhide answered.

"Of course, if you'd take the time to read the reports yourself…"

"Frag that!" Optimus snorted, interrupting Ratchet. "I don't need to know everything you mechs are up to. I don't _**want**_ to know for my sanity's sake!"

"Wise choice my friend," Ratchet smiled.

"To friends," Optimus saluted, raising his glass up to them. They repeated him and raised their glasses together. He took another long drink, enjoying the flavor immensely. "Primus, it's been too long since I did this."

"You want another one?" Ironhide asked, smirking at Optimus.

"Sure, why not."

When Ironhide returned they started reminiscing about some of the battles they all shared together, about how many times they had to save Optimus' plated aft or how many times they were grateful he saved theirs.

It was about the fifth glass of high grade for Optimus when Ironhide started telling Bumblebee stories about Optimus as a youngling. At that point, Optimus didn't care. He was feeling great, even a little rambunctious, and laughed just as hard as the others. He was such a little terror as a youngling. Even more so than Bumblebee ever was!

Optimus came back with some embarrassing stories about Ironhide, catching him in some uncompromising positions with his bonded sparkmate, Chromia, in the most unusual places.

"You some kind of pervert who gets off watching us interface?" Ironhide asked.

"No, the two of you make so much noise my only concern was for the sanity of others!" Optimus laughed. "I didn't want an innocent processor being corrupted by what they might accidentally witness!"

"Oh, and like you and Elita are so quiet!" he countered, laughing heartily. "You two are louder and go longer!"

"What can I say, I love my femme," Optimus smirked proudly.

Ironhide playfully shoved Optimus off the chair.

"I'm gonna get you 'hide!" Optimus sneered, using the nickname he used to call his friend when he was a youngling. "I'm not a young mech anymore and I've grown since the last time you did that to me!"

"If I recall, that was the last time you had too much high grade! I was simply putting your cocky aft in its place!" Ironhide laughed then downed the rest of his glass.

Optimus tackled him to the floor.

"What's wrong, 'hide? Stuck?" Optimus snickered, keeping Ironhide pinned to the floor.

"I'll put you in your place, like I did the last time!"

Ironhide used a strong arm and flung Optimus off. Only Optimus sprang up onto his feet with speed and agility.

"Face it, I'm still much younger than you," he smirked arrogantly as Ironhide climbed to his feet.

"I need another drink first before I turn your aft inside out!"

"Here, take mine!" Ratchet exclaimed holding up a full glass for Ironhide. "Teach the youngling a lesson like you did before."

"You can take him, Optimus!" Sunstreaker shouted as he and the others started forming a circle to watch the fight.

"Here, Sir!" Sideswipe said, holding out his glass for Optimus to take.

Optimus gulped it down in one shot. He tossed the glass behind him, not caring where it landed. He was feeling even more energized than before now.

"Come on 'hide! Come and get me…if you can!" Optimus dared, literally bouncing in place.

"You are still a cocky pit-spawn, will you ever learn?" Ironhide asked then charged at Optimus.

With a quick twist of his hips, Optimus easily maneuvered out of the way. He managed to stick his foot out and tip Ironhide at the same time too, laughing as the mech crashed to the floor.

"Get the old fragger off the floor!" he ordered.

Ironhide was hefted up by half a dozen mechs. The mech was pissed now! Optimus could see his faceplates were a dark red. But he didn't wait for Ironhide to make a move. In a flash, Optimus bolted forward and tackled Ironhide, breaking a table in the process.

The cheers from the others only fed Optimus' energy as he wrestled with Ironhide on the floor. For every move the older mech tried to gain the advantage, Optimus easily countered with his own. As they tumbled and rolled around the room, it didn't matter who was on top, Optimus always seemed to have the advantage. He even laughed when Ironhide punched him hard in the face.

Optimus was about to deliver a blow of his own when a blaster sounded. The entire room fell silent.

"**What in the pit is going on in here?"** a familiar femme's voice shouted from behind the crowd. "**What will Optimus Prime think when he reads my report about a brawl in the recreation room**?"

The crowd parted and Elita emerged.

Needless to say, Optimus could see that she was mortified to find him pinning Ironhide down with a knee to his chest and a fist raised to strike. Her face went from shock to anger in less than an astrosecond when her optics locked on his. One astrosecond later, she turned on her heel and stormed out of the recreation room.

Elita was fraggin pissed of at Optimus and he knew it. But Primus, she was _**so**_ beautiful even when she was angry. The energon roared through his systems and his spark pulsed rapidly with mad desire for her. He just _**had**_ to have her!

* * *

**Elita**

Optimus was _**the**_ last mech she'd ever think would be fighting in the recreation room! But rather than make a scene and deciding it was for the best for everyone, she left. Besides, Elita would let him have it later in their quarters. And she'd probably have to wait for him to sober up too!

"Elita!"

Or maybe she won't have to wait. Instead of stopping, she kept going. Still, if they were going to argue best to do it behind closed doors. The office they shared wasn't far away.

"Elita wait!"

She heard him running as she entered the office. She turned to face him with every intention of lecturing him. Only she didn't get the chance. His lips were on hers so fast she didn't even have time to be surprised. She could taste the high grade strongly as he forced his tongue into her mouth.

When Elita tried to pull away, his strong hands reached around and pulled her close to him, holding her tight. One hand slid down and grabbed her aft, squeezing it roughly. When she tried to pull her face from his he only gave chase keeping his lips firmly attached to hers.

Optimus' intentions were quite clear as she felt the furious pulsing of his spark within her own and from the fact that she was pressed tightly against his chest. Her own spark was starting to respond, wanting to feel as her bonded mate's spark felt, wanting to lose itself in the pleasure that awaited it. It was with an iron will that she forced herself to resist.

She was still angry at him and tried to push away from him with her hands against his chest. Optimus held her tightly with the one hand still on her aft. With his other hand, he grabbed one of hers and pressed her hand firmly against the surprisingly and extremely hot panel that protected his interface appliance. Elita suddenly found her mouth was free from his when he dropped his forehead on her shoulder and moaned loudly.

She thought Optimus was going to overload on the spot as his body trembled against hers.

"Elita, my love, I'm sorry," he whispered, starting to kiss the one spot on her neck below her audio receptor that could make her go weak in the knees. "We were just playing around."

Primus, he was a good kisser and knew exactly how to get her own femme urges to respond to those lips of his. Her spark's pulse was slowly starting to increase as he lips traveled around her neck to just below her other audio receptor. He released his hold of her hand and felt his strong hands aggressively caressing her back up and down, cupping her aft every so often.

Elita grinned wickedly feeling the hot panel retracting from her hand. Normally, she was the one rushing things and Optimus would be driving her crazy as he dragged out the pleasures he fed to her body. Not that she complained about him pleasuring her. Just sometimes she wanted him badly and he _**never**_ rushed.

Oh, how the tables were turned now! His entire body convulsed as she teased his interface appliance with light delicate finger tips.

"Elita..." he started then groaned into her audio receptor when she gently wrapped her hand around his appliance. "Primus, I feel like I'm going to explode if I don't stick my interface appliance inside you this instant!"

"High grade make my Optimus horny?" she asked, teasing him, fondling him, loving every moment of having him at her mercy.

"Yes!" he gasped, his chest heaving beneath her hands as she caressed it.

"Good," she smirked, moving down.

Her hands massaged his strong thighs, feeling them trembling. Oh, he had it bad! Just how bad she wondered, gliding her tongue over his appliance.

Apparently, he was extremely desperate!

Reports that were stacked high on Optimus' desk were sent flying off with one sweep of his arm. In one fluid movement Elita was lifted and her legs place around his hips. His lips hungrily fed upon hers as he moved their bodies onto his desk.

Her spark was in sync with his now, furiously pulsing deep within its chamber. His heat moving between her legs was so enticing her own interface panel nearly retracted to allow him access to her port. Still, she forced it to not give in to his lustful desires despite the fact that she shared them.

The pit spawn knew Elita well however! She felt Optimus' hand reach between them caressing the one spot on her panel just near her port, the one he knew that would get her to open up for him. Her body arched against his crying out his name in rapture as his nimble fingers mercilessly teased her.

Frag the waiting!

Optimus growled into her audio receptor as if demanding she comply with him. Elita allowed her panel to retract.

"Oh…Optimus!" she gasped, arching her body against him when his finger slid into her port.

She felt him grinning during a kiss. Obviously the beast was happy he was about to have his satisfaction with her!

"You're so beautiful, Elita," he murmured between his kisses.

"Shut the frag up and stick your appliance in my port before _**I**_ explode!" she demanded, forcefully thrusting her hips against his.

He countered with his own powerful thrust. Then another and another, until finally Elita felt his heat of his interface appliance slide skillfully into her port. Overload was instantaneous for both of them as their bodies trembled with pleasure in each other's arms. She managed a smile upon hearing her sparkmate crying out in satisfaction.

Primus, she loved him so much!

When at long last her optics came back online she stared affectionately at Optimus' face as he smiled down at her.

"You should be horny more often, I like it," she told him.

"I kind of liked it too!" he laughed softly.

Elita sighed in mild disappointment when he withdrew his interface appliance from her port. Then she laughed hysterically when he fell off the desk after rolling off of her. She moved to see if Optimus was ok. His lips met hers as she leaned over.

"I love you so much," he whispered, as he stood up. "Retract your battle armor for me please."

"You're not done yet?"

"No," he smiled devilishly as his own battle armor started to retract.

Optimus' optics still glowed with hot passion as he stared down her. Elita couldn't help but smile at him. She did prefer to interface with her mech in their protoform as it was more sensual. Not that what they just did wasn't pleasurable! Primus, she was still shaking from it. But sometimes the armor was in the way of certain sensitive areas her mouth loved to explore.

"Is it my turn now?" she asked expectantly.

"Not yet," he answered, positioning himself above her.

His kisses were hot and demanding. Only she didn't feel his desperation this time. His lust was satiated and replace with the simple heated passion he had for her. The passionate Optimus was whom she loved the most during such intimate moments. Although, she had to admit, she like the lustful Optimus and hoped to see him again one day. But always after the hot passion would came the patient, loving, affectionate Optimus who drove her mad with desire for him. He would take her to the brink of overload mutliple times before finally satisfying her.

Regardless, of which Optimus was in her arms, she loved them all for they were all one mech. They were all _**her**_ mech. The one she bonded with. The one who's spark belongs only to hers and hers to his. The only mech in the universe who could make her feel as if she were the only thing that mattered to him when they were alone together.

Elita revealed her spark to him, her optics begging for him to bond with her. Normally, it was always Optimus who initiated the request to spark bond. He smiled allowing the thin chest plate to retract and reveal his spark to hers.

"I love you, my beautiful Elita," he whispered, gently caressing her face, his optics staring at her lovingly.

"I love you too, my handsome mech," she breathed, leaning closer to him as he held her on his lap.

* * *

**Ironhide**

Ironhide waited a long while before leaving the recreation room. He was going to go apologize to Elita for Optimus since he was responsible for getting the lugnut energized on high grade. He was actually grateful Optimus didn't drink the stuff that often as Ironhide didn't know how many rounds he could handle with the young mech.

Still, it was nice to see Optimus relax and have fun for once since becoming Prime. Ironhide knew the mech took his role as Autobot leader seriously. That didn't stop him from asking Optimus to join him for high grade drinks after a battle. It didn't hurt Ironhide's feelings when he was turned down each time. He did it more so that Optimus would never feel like he was being left out. And he did it in the hopes that one day, like today Optimus would take him up on the offer.

Now, Ironhide was regretting it. He didn't mean to get Optimus in trouble with Elita. Every mech in that room knew she was slaggin pissed off at Optimus.

Ironhide suddenly came to a stop.

Or maybe she wasn't so pissed off with Optimus after all!

There was no doubting that cry of passion from Elita or the deep bellow from Optimus. The past few months the two of them have really been making up for lost time. Ironhide had to chase away curious young mechs with over active audio receptors from the couple's door a few times.

"Primus, are they in the hallway?" he asked as the couple sounded extremely loud.

He moved slowly around the corner to see.

"What the…Sunny…Sides! Get away from there!" he hissed quietly as the twins were standing there, mouths open, optics wide.

The door was wide open to the office whether it was that way to begin with or the twins fault Ironhide didn't know. He couldn't help but peak in to see that Optimus and Elita were…heavily engaged as they were bonding. It was a lovely moment as there wasn't a couple more in love with each other than Optimus and Elita. But a moment they should have to themselves.

"Go now," he whispered as he closed the door and locked it then followed the twins down the hallway to make sure they didn't come back.

"Wow!" Sides finally gasped.

"It's the most intimate moment between sparkmates when bonding and the best word you can come up with is wow?" Ironhide questioned.

"No, he's saying wow to the size of Optimus' interface appliance. The rumors didn't do it justice! Fragger's huge!" Sunny gasped.

Ironhide shook his head. Great! More rumors to boost Optimus' ego. Just what Ironhide needs!

"And he's insatiable! Where does he get all that energy do that with Elita after fighting Decepticons all the time?" Sides asked.

"Just how long were you both watching?" Ironhide asked out of curiosity.

"Well…from the beginning, we followed Optimus to see how big a fight he and Elita were going to get in," Sunny answered. "He fragged Elita 5 times before they started their bonding thing!"

"Well, he fragged her twice then made love to her three times," Sides corrected.

"You two perverts!" Ironhide yelled, kicking Sunny's plated aft.

"They left the door wide open!" Sides exclaimed jumping away from Ironhide's foot.

"Oh come on, Ironhide! It's not like we have haven't seen you and Chromia either!" Sunny smirked then took off running.

"**YOU FRAGGIN PIT SPAWNS!"** he screamed, chasing after them. "**I'LL RIP YOUR AFTS INSIDE OUT FOR THAT!"**


	2. The Morning After

Energized on High Grade was supposed to be a one shot story. However, I couldn't resist the idea of having the morning after! Only problem was I wrote and I didn't like it. So I rewrote most of it then put it on the back burner, over a low simmering flame.

Then someone called plenoptic started hounding me over and over for it! OMG! I think she threw the kitchen sink at me along with hit squads! But thank Primus she forgot death threats! Hehe.

Anyway, the first she wanted dirty now she wants smut! So, if you don't like SMUT don't read it!

a/n: not for the weak hearted!

* * *

**THE MORNING AFTER**

**Optimus**

Optimus groaned, grabbing his head as he sat up. He was seriously regretting giving in to the indulgence of drinking high grade with Ironhide. His processor was pounding, the left side of his face hurt, and worse, he couldn't remember what he did last night.

Although, judging from the huge grin on his femme's face as she recharged in her protoform beside him, he gathered that he must have had a good time with her. A _**very**_ good time as his interface appliance and systems still felt somewhat over heated from being over exerted.

"At least she looks happy so I suppose I didn't do anything too embarrassing," he muttered to himself.

Regardless, the fun was over. Time to work which meant it was time he finish those reports for Prowl.

Optimus got up, allowing his battle armor to slide into place. The very sound of it, though it wasn't loud, made his processor throb even more. He slowly and gingerly made his way across the room. Primus, he hadn't felt this sore in a long time. Not since he first training lesson with Ironhide where the weapon's officer kick Optimus' aft just to prove a point.

"Frag!" he winced, covering his optics as the brightness of the hallway lighting was way too bright.

Luckily it was early and the halls were deserted as he stood there for a few astroseconds and allowed his optics to adjust. Once ready, Optimus headed straight for the Med Bay. There was no way he was going to be able to get through those reports unless he got rid of his hangover first.

"Morning lugnut!" Ironhide said, but sounded like he shouted into Optimus' audio receptor.

"How much did I drink?" Optimus groaned, rubbing his temples.

"I don't know. I stopped counting after the third one."

"I didn't do anything to belittle my position as leader, did I?"

"Believe me Optimus, _**little**_ isn't a word that comes to mind in any of the mechs' processors at the moment."

"What?"

"I'll see you later!" he shouted and Optimus grimaced, grabbing his head in pain. "Oh, Prowl wanted me to remind you about those reports!"

Optimus grunted in response and tried to pick up the pace to the Med Bay. His sensors indicated that a few Autobots were up and walking in his general direction. He did his best to hide his pain and walk normally.

It was two femmes. He nodded politely to them like he would always do. They nodded in return. From his peripheral view he saw their optics noticeably dragged slowly up and down his form as he passed by them.

He chuckled to himself. He was still a femme magnet even though he was bonded to Elita.

"Ah, there's the youngling," Ratchet teased as Optimus dragged himself into the Med Bay.

"Just give me something for my hangover," Optimus pleaded, lying facedown on the first exam table he came to.

"First of all, turn over so I can make sure you didn't damage yourself too badly."

It took some effort but Optimus turned over, taking his optics offline. He actually felt comfortable enough to head back into recharge.

"What did I do last night anyway?"

"You and Ironhide had a brawl in the recreation room much like you did the very first time you got drunk on high grade," Ratchet answered.

"Perfect," Optimus moaned sarcastically.

"It was good for moral. I haven't seen the troops that excited in a long time. Besides, you kicked Ironhide's aft."

"I did?" he asked totally astonished, bringing his optics online and lifting his head up.

"Yup."

"Figures, I finally kick Ironhide's fraggin aft and I can't recall a single moment of it!"

"You and Ironhide are the only two mechs I know who get energized after drinking too much high grade," Ratchet commented as his fingers probed the sensitive area on Optimus' faceplates. "This hurt?"

"OW! Frag yes!"

"Sorry, Optimus," he smiled. "The bruising is nearly gone. In another hour or so it will be healed completely."

"And my hangover?"

"I'll give you my special concoctions," he said, holding up a syringe. "I just gave Ironhide a double dose. But I think you'll only need one."

"I thought he was too chipper this early in the morning."

Optimus felt the needle being inserted into his neck and winced.

"Just lay still a few moments then you'll be as good as new," Ratchet smiled. "By the way, how's Elita?"

"She was fine when I left her…actually she looked better than fine."

"I'm sure she does," the medic snickered. "_**Five**_ seems to be her magic number."

"What?"

"Nothing, you can go whenever you're ready."

"Thank you, Ratchet."

By the time Optimus reached the door to his and Elita's office he was feeling fine. Although he wasn't sure what to make of the gaping mouths of a few mechs he passed in the hallway. None of them could make optic to optic contact with him. If he acknowledged them the politely returned the gesture then hurried off.

Upon opening the door, Optimus felt his headache coming back. The office was a mess! All the reports that were neatly stacked on his desk were scattered _**all **_over the floor. With a loud groan, he entered the office, shut the door, and started picking up the reports.

**Elita**

Elita's body ached pleasantly as she slowly stretched and yawned. Primus, she hadn't over recharged in ages. But she couldn't help it. Optimus really wore her out last night. After they left the office, Elita was planning on recharging. Optimus wasn't. The office was just the prelude.

A smile spread across her faceplates. They hadn't had a long night of passionate love making like that in a _**long**_ time. And like last time, she could barely move the next day. Her arms and limbs felt tired. But her interface system still felt wired and ready for more.

Just imaging Optimus touching her was getting her systems in an uproar.

"For Primus sake, stop! You're not a sex starved femme!"

Regardless, drastic action needed to be taken so Elita took a cold shower. She wasn't on duty until later this afternoon but had promised Chromia a few rounds of target practice.

"Wasn't sure if you were going to make it," Chromia snickered.

"I promised. And I always keep my appointments."

"Still, after last night…I just thought…well you know."

Elita blinked her optics at her friend, wondering what she was talking about.

"Can I make a suggestion?"

"You're going to whether I say yes or no," Elita replied.

"Shut the door next time."

"Excuse me?"

"Shut the door to the office the next time you and Optimus decide to be…intimate."

Elita shrank in her spot and her face plates turned a dark shade of red.

"Don't worry," Chromia laughed. "No one saw, except Ironhide. At least that's what he told me. He shut the door right away. Although, there is this rumor going around the base about the size of Optimus'…"

"Optimus' what?" Elita demanded when Chromia trailed off.

"Let's just say the mechs on the base are feeling a little…less endowed."

"Primus, Ironhide's didn't start that rumor up again about the size of Optimus' interface appliance did he? Poor Optimus was so embarrassed about it the last time."

"Why on Cybertron would a mech like Optimus be embarrassed?"

"Because Optimus isn't the kind of mech to go comparing the size of his interface appliance with anyone. It's all in how a mech uses it with him."

"Yeah, well, you're still glowing so he must have done something right! But I think I should warn you, Optimus doesn't remember a thing from last night."

"What?"

"Oh, Elita, you honestly think if Optimus was lightly buzzed he'd be brawling in the recreation room. He and Ironhide are not regular sized mechs. They were drinking high grade that's twice as strong as the regular stuff. And they drank a lot of it."

"Oh."

Elita felt somewhat disappointed. Then she was suddenly struck with an idea. Perhaps, she could jog his processor into recalling last night's events. It'd be a shame if her sparkmate couldn't remember one of the most passionate nights they've had together as a bonded pair.

"I'll catch up with you later," she grinned at Chromia.

"Remember to shut…and lock the door!"

It was easy enough to find her mech. And what a sight he was, on the floor, on his hands and knees halfway beneath his desk picking up reports. Elita stifled the urge to laugh as she recalled how her horny mech flung the reports aside and took her on the desk.

Primus, what a view now! His aft just looked to irresistible. And she couldn't help herself or the dirty thoughts racing through her processor.

Moving quietly into the office, Elita shut and locked the door. Then she moved stealthily across the room to her mech.

Oh she was wicked!

Her hand slid _**affectionately**_ over his aft. The loving almost lustful action caused Optimus to jump in surprise. His head smacked the bottom of his desk so hard that the neat stack of reports fell over and onto the floor.

"Primus, Elita, warn me before you do that!" he groaned, grabbing the back of his head as he slowly rose to his feet.

"What would be the fun of that?" she playfully teased.

Optimus suddenly dropped his arms down to his side, his shoulders sagged, and he dropped his head, his optic stared down at the floor avoiding her gaze. She immediately recognized the guilt on his faceplates.

"I have something to say," he began with a sigh. "I know from the smile on your face that we had a good time last night. My only regret is that I can't remember any of it."

"I know."

"You do?" he questioned, lifting his gaze to meet hers.

"I thought perhaps I could jog those memories loose for you," she smiled hopefully up at him, her fingers tracing the flames' edges on his chest.

"What…_**here**_…_**now**_?"

"You weren't shy about being in here last night. Why do you think the reports were all over the floor?"

His optic covers blinked rapidly a few times as he looked from her to the mess then back to her.

"Really?" he questioned in disbelief.

"Really," she nodded.

"That doesn't sound like me. Perhaps it's best that I _**don't**_ know what happened."

He was serious!

"Do you want a cranky femme on your hands?" she questioned.

"Well…I…"

"Because you'll have one! And you know what that means? There will no chance of interfacing or spark bonding for a month or so?"

"Pfft, as if!" he scoffed. "You haven't been able to keep your hands of me since you arrived on Earth."

Elita's mouth dropped open in utter dismay. And to think, she felt bad because he was feeling so guilty a moment ago!

"Why you egotistical, pompous slaghead of a mech! How dare you accuse _**me**_ you overgrown groping pit spawn!"

Optimus smirked down at her, arms folded across his chest, one optic ridge raised slightly. Elita didn't hesitate to reach up and try to slap the fiendish grin off his face. Only problem was the fraggin mech and his fast reflexes grabbed hold of her hand before it could even get close to his faceplates.

"Ah! See! There you go trying to touch me again!" he teased.

Elita growled, ready to give him a swift kick to the groin. Only he suddenly whirled her around before she could, pressing his chest into her back. His strong arms held her close as she struggled to break free from his embrace.

"Be calm, my love," he purred into her audio receptor.

"Let me go!" she growled.

"I can't do that, Elita."

Primus, he was using that tone that made her spark flutter frantically within its chamber. She was rapidly losing the will the fight him just by that tone. And it didn't help that he was nuzzling her neck softly with his nose either.

"I can never let you go," he whispered. "You have my spark."

Then he kissed her long and hard on the neck just below her audio receptor. Elita melted into his from, losing herself in his touch as his hands caressed the breast plates of her armor.

"Do I really grope?" he asked suddenly, his hands still slowly exploring her form.

"Yes, but it's the nice kind of groping. The kind that gets my interface systems all revved up."

A hand moved slowly down her front and rested on the lowest point of her abdomen. Elita inhaled shortly at his touch.

"No kidding, you're interface systems are running a bit hot at the moment," he chuckled softly.

"You gonna doing something about it?"

"I might. But not here."

Elita staggered a step or two when he suddenly moved away from her.

"Coming?" he questioned, holding his hand out for her to take. "I want to try something. Our quarters would be more appropriate."

Normally, Elita would have been a little miffed that he'd suddenly stop his affections like that towards her. Except his optics had that same fiery passion she had noticed from last night and she was curious about what he wanted to try.

So, she put her hand in his, allowing him to lead her to their quarters. She honestly didn't know if they past fellow Autobots in the halls or not. There was only her sparkmate. His spark was calling to her so strongly that her own was anxiously whirling within its chamber.

"Retract your battle armor and lay on the recharge bed for me please," he requested.

Primus, Optimus' deep voice was so soft, melodic…so sensual that he could have ask her to jump off a cliff right now and she'd do it!

"I'm sorry I can't remember much of last night," he whispered, the last pieces of his own armor retracted, his form closely following hers down onto their bed. "I hope to make it up to you, my love."

"You're doing a…"

His mouth covered hers, kissing her deeply not allowing her to finish her sentence. Not that Elita was going to complain one bit about her beloved Optimus at the moment. She was enjoying the heat of his protoform pressed so firmly against hers.

Bonding or interfacing in one's protoform was always a more sensual experience. There was no armor to hinder any attempts of sparkmates to feed pleasure to each other's senses. It also allowed for more flexibility, making it much easier for a femme to wrap her legs snuggly around her mech's waist.

Elita grinned, exposing her neck to Optimus' roaming lips. Her spark pulsed excitedly in anticipation at the feeling of his hand slowly caressing up the back of her thigh. Feathery fingertips fluttered across her interface panel causing her to gasp loudly. Then his hand slid over her aft, cupping it tightly as his eager hips moved suggestively against hers.

The heat of his interface system pressed so closely against hers was a pleasure all its own. Yet it wasn't enough to satiate her at the moment. She wanted more of him. Frantic hands moved down his back, grabbing his aft and pulling him against her as she thrust her hips up hard against him. Her interface panel retracted exposing her port to him.

She was ready and waiting for him to follow her queues.

Only Elita didn't feel the familiar, pleasurable heat of his interface appliance gently probing the outer circumference of her port. Her spark was racing, her processor confused as he gently unwrapped her legs from around his waist.

"I said I wanted to try something," he smiled affectionately at her.

The flamed passion was burning hotter than ever in those beautiful blue optics of his.

"Not sure why I never thought of it before," he murmured between his kisses. "I came across it while surfing the internet."

He paused, laughing softly staring down at her. Delicate fingers caressed her face.

"Strange sensual creatures these humans are. They live for pleasure."

"They don't sound too different from us," she smiled, pulling his face closer to hers.

Elita wasn't in the mood for talking. So she shut Optimus up the only way she could at the moment by kissing him. He can't talk when her tongue is probing the inside of his mouth.

"Let me do this for you my love," he panted, barely managing to pry his mouth from hers.

And before Elita could kiss Optimus again, he slid down her form slightly. Hot lips pressed against the middle of her chest making her arch her back slightly. It was no secret how sensitive a mech or femme's chest was. Some were just more sensitive than others, Optimus' being one of the most sensitive. Elita could always make him shudder with pleasure at the lightest touch of her hand across his broad chest.

Not knowing what he was up to, she lifted her head and watched as his moved ever so slowly. Ravenous lips traveled down her abdomen region, moving closer and closer…

Elita dropped her head back down. She trembled in anticipation. Optimus' lips pressed lovingly against where her heated and revved up interface systems were. Then suddenly he stopped kissing her. But only for the briefest of moments. She inhaled deeply, distinctly feeling his lips slide up her inner thigh.

There was another pause only longer this time.

Then soft lips pressed just near her port causing her entire body to shudder with rapture. Ever so slowly she felt the hot tongue of her mate slip into her port. A wave of pleasure enveloped her. Her back arched higher than before.

She could feel each movement of his tongue…circling, probing, thrusting…within her port. Each sensual pleasure caused her to moan louder and longer than before.

Primus, her coolant systems could barely keep up. Her interface systems were getting ready to…

"OH OPTIMUS!" she screamed in ecstasy when she unexpectedly overloaded.

Elita's entire form writhed with pleasure for several long astroseconds before she finally relaxed. She was panting. The only way to help her coolant systems function more quickly. Primus, she could barely move at the moment, her arms and legs felt heavy.

"I take it you really like that," Optimus commented, his amusement evident in his deep voice. "I could barely hold you still!"

She brought her optics online, unaware that they had even gone offline when she overloaded. Above her face was her mech, smiling down at her, holding her close.

"Wow," she whispered, making him laugh.

"I'm glad you liked it."

"But…what about you?" she worriedly asked. "I overloaded without you."

"Think nothing of it," he smiled, caressing her face. "It was enough for me to know you got so much pleasure from it."

"Still, I can't let my mech go without overloading! Not after what you just did for me."

"What do you have in mind?" he asked, snuggling against her closely.

"I'll think of something," she grinned.

**Ironhide**

"Finally! I have you both right where I want you!" Ironhide growled, dragging both Sunny and Sides by the scruffs of their necks. "I promise I will rip both your afts inside out very slowly! _**Very**_ slowly!"

"We're sorry we're a couple of perverts," Sides apologized.

"Please, I like my aft! Don't rip it inside out!" Sunny pleaded.

A sudden loud violent crash sounded from behind the door Ironhide was walking by. Instinctively he primed his cannons after dropping the twins. Their soldier instincts took over to as they drew their weapons too.

"That's Optimus and Elita's quarters," Sides whispered.

Ironhide glanced over at the doors designation above the locking mechanism. The pervert was right. Ironhide also noticed the door was locked.

There was another crash followed by a heavy thump against the wall near the door. Ironhide was all ready to smash the door in when he heard the distinct cry of passion clearly through the wall.

"Primus almighty!" he groaned, lowering his cannons.

"What? What is it?" Sunny nervously asked.

"They're at it again."

An even louder shout of passion sounded immediately followed by Elita calling out her sparkmate's name. This was accompanied by a low deep almost menacing growl.

"Where do they get the energy?!" Sunny exclaimed, putting he audio receptor against the wall. "What…does he have Elita pinned against the wall or something?"

"Probably," Ironhide answered. "About once every couple of decades or so they get very…frisky with one another."

"You mean they wreck furniture, put dents in walls just like you and Chromia do almost every time you two interface?" Sides asked in disbelief.

"Hang on…I think they're about to overload!" Sunny giggled. "I'll bet they do it at least five times again!"

"I doubt after yesterday Optimus would have that kind of energy," Ironhide said, drawing from his own experience.

"Afraid, Hide?" Sunny dared.

"Fine, you're on runt! What you heard a moment ago counts as one overload for them both."

"How can you tell?" Sunny asked.

"By how Elita shouts his name and by how Optimus growls possessively. I've lobbied for years to get sound proof walls back on Cybertron. Those two were always going at it and my room was right next to them."

"Is that one there?" Sides asked.

"Primus, do either of you even know how to interface properly with a femme? Overload is not to be instantaneous. You have to get a femme all worked up. Listen, hear that? That is Optimus warming her Elita. You can tell by the sound of her mo…"

Ironhide suddenly heard the distinct sound of a plasma rifle priming up to full charge.

"Yikes! Let's roll bro!" Sunny yelped.

Before Ironhide finished turning the twins were gone in a flash and he was left alone looking down the long barrel of a plasma rifle.

"Ironhide, how could you?" Chromia growled. "Making bets like that and eavesdropping!"

"I'm sorry," was all he could think to say, hanging his head in shame.

"You should be! Optimus never did such a thing to us! The twins I expect, but not you! You of all the mechs on this base know how sacred these moments are between sparkmates."

"But Optimus is almost always interrupting us!"

"Well, if one of us had a bit more self control he wouldn't have to!"

Ironhide suddenly burst into laughter as did Chromia.

"I can't help it," she smiled sheepishly. "I've try to behave. I just love my mech too much at times."

"The fault is mine as well. I could have insisted we go somewhere more…private."

"Come on, let's go somewhere private then," she smirked at him.

Ironhide grinned taking the rifle from her.

"Maximum setting? You wouldn't have…" he implied.

"I would have given you three a good scorch mark to prove a point. Besides, you were making the wrong kind of bet, my love. We should be betting on whether or not the sounds of pitter pattering little sparkling feet will be heard around Optimus' and Elita's quarters."

"Mech or femme?"

"Femme."

"Really?"

"Of course! And…well…what about us?"

"A sparkling?!" he sputtered out, dropping the plasma rifle.

"You have a problem with that?" she said, picking up the rifle.

Ironhide didn't answer. He fidgeted about trying to think of what to say. Then he glanced nervously at the rifle in her hands, when he noticed her finger was suddenly close to the trigger.

He slowly looked up to see her glowing blue optics were hot with anger.

Yikes!

He made the mistake of not answering quickly enough. So he did the only thing he could do when his femme was mad with a primed weapon in her hand.

Ironhide ran!


	3. Consequences

Ok, just to give what a few of you wanted. After all that interfacing, Optimus and Elita get the surprise of their life. Also, Ironhide and Chromia kiss and make-up for a happy ending. Now, no more after this! Please! This is it. Fin! Over and done with!

* * *

**Consequences**

**Optimus**

Optimus lay sprawled out on his back completely relaxed, optics offline, his arms holding his precious Elita. His sparkmate lay lazily draped over his broad chest as equally relaxed. Her head nestled comfortably beneath his chin, her hand slowly caressing his bicep.

"Wow," she murmured softly.

A deep rumbling chuckle sounded from him.

"Wow about describes it," he smiled contently, his arms tightening around her.

"Yeah, I even thought heard explosions when I overloaded."

"Me too!"

Elita giggled snuggling against him. He sighed, taking her in. The way she felt in his arms, how soft her protoform skin felt against his hands as he caressed her. He loved her so much.

Unfortunately such an intimate moment had to eventually come to an end. Even Elita knew that. His optics came on line when he felt her lift her head up. Her beautiful blue orbs glowed affectionately at him.

"Love you," she whispered, kissing his chin.

"Love you too."

"I'll see if I can keep Prowl occupied in the Command Center for a while to give you time to work on that stack of reports."

"I'd rather have your company while I work on them," he smirked devilishly at her.

"You perv!" she exclaimed in mock shock, slapping his chest as she slowly got to her feet.

"Yeah, I'm a perv. I admit it. But I only perv around you."

"Get up off the floor, you fool."

Optimus glanced around then laughed. He had no idea they ended up on the floor. Then he looked up as Elita's battle armor slid into place.

"Hmm, I have a nice view from down here. Maybe I'll stay."

"Well, you're view is going to disappear any astrosecond now," she smiled down at him, hands on her hips.

"Bummer," he frowned, making her laugh.

"I'll see you later. I'll even help you with the reports after my shift is over."

He smiled wide.

"Don't get your hopes up! Now get up, soldier," she ordered then walked out the door.

With a long groan, Optimus finally got to his feet. Now that Elita went on duty there was no sense in him lying around doing nothing but daydreaming about his sparkmate. It was time to get his aft in gear and make a tour of the base before attacking the large stack of reports.

As soon as his battle armor was in place he marched out of his quarters. Optimus didn't have to make a trip around to the base to check on everyone. The base functioned like a well oiled machine. Everyone knew their duty and did it with pride, even the twins.

Optimus was just procrastinating again. He hated desk work. He'd do anything to put it off. He was a mech of action. A good day on the job for him was kicking Decepticon afts.

"What the frag?" he blurted out as he came to a stop.

There was a blast mark on the wall and floor. A big one like a grenade had exploded. It was rather fresh too. Maybe an hour old. He looked up and there was another one a few yards further down the hall.

"_Prowl, this is Optimus. Why are there blast marks in the halls and why wasn't I immediately informed?_"

"_It was a domestic problem. I didn't see the need to inform you of it. But the situation has been resolved. Chromia is in the brig in cell block D until she calms down and Ironhide is in the Med Bay._"

"_Thanks Prowl. Prime out._"

"What did he do now?" Optimus grumbled turning on his heel.

He headed straight to the Med Bay because Chromia was a femme and femmes don't talk to mechs about their problems. Although, Ironhide was a stubborn mech. Optimus might have better luck getting a rock to talk than Ironhide during times like these.

"OW!"

"Quit crying like a sparkling! I haven't even tried to pull the shrapnel out yet!"

Optimus walked in to see Ironhide laying face down on a med table. Ratchet had an all too familiar medical instrument he loved using to yank shrapnel out of armor. Upon further inspection Optimus saw a long single piece of metal sticking out of the left side of Ironhide's aft.

"What did you do now to piss Chromia off?" Optimus asked.

"It's none of your slaggin business," Ironhide growled.

"It is my business when your sparkmate starts throwing grenades at you! It is my business when someone else could have gotten hurt! And before I issue a reprimand for the both of you I need to know."

Ironhide glared at Optimus. Prime was used to this. It wasn't the first time he had to punish the trigger happy couple for getting too violent. He never worried about them getting too out of hand. Hide usually just ended up with a scorched aft for saying something stupid to Chromia. He never, ever harmed her in anyway physically but has had a few good name calling matches with her.

"**AHH!**"

Ratchet had an evil grin on his faceplates as he held up the shrapnel he just extracted.

"**YOU FRAGGER!**" Ironhide roared.

"Thanks for the distraction Optimus. I wasn't sure if I could put up with his insufferable whining today," Ratchet retorted, dropping the medical instrument and shrapnel on a tray. "And if you want my opinion, he deserved every bit of what Chromia did to him."

Optimus sighed rubbing his forehead. He had a wonderful morning until now. He didn't need this slag. If Ironhide wanted to be a stubborn slag then so be it.

"Ratchet, as soon as you've patched up his injuries, have Prowl escort him to the brig in Cell Block A," Optimus ordered.

He may not be able to get Ironhide to talk but he could prevent him from seeing his sparkmate for a short while.

"Of course, Optimus. I should have him patched up within the hour."

Now that Optimus was in a not so pleasant mood, he headed to his office to work on those fraggin reports for Prowl. Hopefully when Elita visits him his good mood will return.

**Elita**

"Chromia, did you have to use the shrapnel grenades? Someone other than Ironhide could have gotten hurt," Elita said with earnest to her best friend.

"I know, Elita," she sighed, sitting on the bed with her head bowed down. "I'm sorry. He can just make me so mad at times."

Elita sighed, moving closer to the cell.

"What were you two arguing about?" she asked softly.

"We weren't really arguing. I caught him and the twins eavesdropping and making bets on how many times you and Optimus were going to overload! Then I brought up the sparkling issue. That's when I…overreacted."

"Whoa, go back…they were making bets?" Elita asked, her energon temperature was beginning to rise. "Those fraggers! Our rooms are supposed to be a place of privacy!"

Elita quickly composed herself. She'll deal with the twins later. Right now her friend was a bit depressed.

"You really want a sparkling, don't you?"

"Yes," Chromia replied. "I had been thinking about how to approach him. The way I brought it up today was not like I had imagined. I could have done it better. But…it just kind of came out before I could stop myself."

"I take it his reaction wasn't good."

Chromia looked up, tears in her optics.

"I didn't give him enough time to answer before I started shooting at him," she replied sadly. "I know he's a bit slow at times. And I did spring it on him unexpectedly."

"I'll talk with Optimus about getting you out of here so you can set things right with Ironhide," Elita said, turning to go.

"No, please. I deserve being in here this time. Just make sure Optimus doesn't lock Ironhide up for this. For once he wasn't at fault."

"Very well," she smiled kindly. "After I have a talk with Sunny and Sides, I'll talk to Optimus."

"Thank you my friend."

"It's nothing."

"You know," Chromia smirked. "It started because Hide and I were making a bet about what kind of sparkling you and Optimus were going to end up with."

Elita laughed nervously. Her, a mother! She didn't have time to be a mother when she had to help Optimus with a war.

"Optimus and I both agreed to wait until after the war was over before having a sparkling. I'm content with that. Besides, I'm not ready to be a mother just yet."

"Coward," Chromia teased.

"How can I be a mother if I'm going to be an aunt?" Elita fired back making Chromia laugh.

"Ok, you win. That's why you're the femme commander."

"I'll see you later my friend," she smiled.

From there, Elita set out to find Sunny and Sides. She was going to let them have it. They're pranks were one thing. But eavesdropping and making crude bets while she and Optimus were interfacing was uncalled for. As luck would have it, she didn't have to search long for them.

"There you both are," she snarled walking up behind them and grabbing each one by an audio receptor. "I'm going to teach you both a lesson about eavesdropping and betting!"

Sunny and Sides literally trembled in her grasp. Then suddenly Elita's legs buckled and her power levels dropped drastically. She was vaguely aware of Sunny and Sides catching her before she hit the floor. Then there was only darkness.

When Elita's optics came online the twins were gone, she was in the Med Bay, and Ratchet had the biggest grin on his faceplates she had ever seen.

"She's awake!"

"I can see that, Ironhide!" Ratchet growled. "Now lay back down before you ruin my welding job on your aft." To Elita he leaned closer and smiled. "How are you feeling?"

"A bit drained," she answered honestly. She had no idea why that was and it actually frightened her a little. "What happened?"

"Run a diagnostic of your systems and you'll see," he smiled warmly at her.

Elita was totally confused. But she did as instructed. The diagnostic told her that there was a power transfer from all her systems simultaneously. Further analysis informed her that the energy was transferred to her…

"Oh," she gasped, covering her mouth with a hand in disbelief.

"Congratulations," Ratchet grinned quietly so Ironhide wouldn't hear.

"Primus, Elita!" Optimus exclaimed, running into the Med bay and rushing to her side. "I just found out you were brought here. What happened?"

"She passed out from a systems wide power drain," Ratchet answered honestly

"Is it my fault?" Optimus asked worriedly.

"Why would you ask that?" Ratchet questioned.

"Because…well, Elita and I had a few rather…intense interface sessions last night and again this morning."

"I'll say this, you were a major contributor to Elita's current condition," he smirked, winking at Elita.

"Really? You mean?" she asked still in disbelief.

"Without a doubt," Ratchet replied.

"I'm so sorry, my love," Optimus sighed, hanging his head. Guilt filled his optics. "I didn't mean to tire you out so much that you'd passed out."

"Please, stop beating yourself up," she smiled, holding his hand in both of hers. "Something truly wonderful happened, Optimus. I'm with spark…you're going to be a father!"

"A…sparkling?" he choked out.

She nodded excitedly to him, tears in her optics. While the news was rather unexpected it was totally amazing! She sparked! She and Optimus are going to have a sparkling.

"Wow, you and I…mother…father! Primus," Optimus whispered, his optics locked affectionately on hers, her end of their spark bond filled with so much of his love for her.

"Two actually," Ratchet interjected.

Elita's mouth dropped open. Two! Her hand shook as she laid it flat on her abdomen. Her vision blurred as she stared at her stomach armor.

"Twin mechs according to my sensor readings," Ratchet added.

"Twin…mechs," she whispered, her gaze changing from her stomach to her sparkmate.

Optimus' optics were as wide as they could go. Optic covers blinked rapidly as if to processes this new and sudden news. His expression didn't look so good to Elita, almost like he was about to purge his waste tanks. He even looked a bit…unsteady on his feet. In fact, his towering frame swayed slightly from one side to the other. His trembling hand came up and rubbed his forehead. His optics lost their focus of her.

"Optimus?" she called softly, as she sat up slowly.

Quite abruptly his optics rolled towards the back of his head and blinked out. His massive frame fell over backwards, crashing on to the floor. Elita even felt the med bed shake from the impact.

Ironhide's deep rumbling laughter filled the room instantly. Elita didn't hesitate to shoot a glare at Ratchet who was on the verge of roaring laughter as well. No one has the right to laugh at her sparkmate like that! No one but her and she didn't think this was funny.

"Ironhide, that's enough. Get over here and help me get he lugnut on the med bay next to Elita," Ratchet ordered.

"Is he ok?" she asked, wiping away her tears.

"He just…passed out. He'll be fine. You just rest there. I'll have him back on his feet in a few minutes," Ratchet said reassuringly.

"Frag! His aft is heavy!" Ironhide grunted as he and Ratchet tried to lift up their commander. "Are you sure we can't just leave him on the floor until he wakes up."

"The father of my sparklings is not going to lie on the floor!" Elita snapped at him then suddenly felt light headed.

Their concerned voices suddenly seemed so far away. Elita lay back down and curled up on her side, her arms wrapped protectively around her mid section. The reality of the moment hitting her fully as a torrent of emotions bombarded her, overwhelming her.

Joy. Fear. Wonder. Uncertainty. Pride.

She giggled and wept at the same time. It was all she could think to do while reaching through her bond to Optimus anxiously waiting for him to reach back. She watched as the two mechs managed to get Optimus in a semi sitting position on the bed beside her. His thick form leaned heavily against Ironhide while Ratchet gently smacked Optimus' faceplates.

"Come on lugnut, snap out of it!" Ratchet shouted.

His love spread through her just before his optics flickered to life brightly. A dopey grin shined on his face when he looked at her.

'Love you,' he told her over their bond.

'Love you more,' she said back to him.

**Ironhide**

Once the lugnut was on his feet and at his femme's side, Ratchet pulled Ironhide away to give the overjoyed couple some privacy. Optimus and Elita weren't speaking to each other out loud. Being bonded, Ironhide recognized when they're talking to each other through their spark bond.

He didn't need to hear what they were saying. He could see how happy they were as the held each other close. Gentle kisses intermingled with tears of joy. Seeing their love and affection for each other made him think of Chromia, his love, his reason for living.

"Primus, I need Wheeljack in here," Ratchet muttered interrupting Ironhide's thoughts.

"For what?"

"I need help building the protoforms. One I could handle. But two! There isn't much time. Those little sparks will be ready very soon to come out of Elita's reproduction chamber and their bodies need to be ready."

Ironhide glanced over to see Optimus kissing Elita lovingly on the lips. Hide knew what he had to do to make things right with his femme.

"How much warning would you need to build a sparkling's protoform?" Ironhide seriously asked.

"Exactly what did you and Chromia fight about?" Ratchet asked narrowing his optics at his oldest and closest friend.

"None of your fraggin business," he grumbled then turned sad. "But I love her. I would do anything for her happiness."

"Including a sparkling?"

Ironhide nodded.

"It won't take much. We can easily build three at once."

"Thank you, my friend."

"It's nothing. Now get out of here so I can work."

Before leaving, Ironhide walked over to Optimus and Elita. The two where rattling off names for their little unborn mechs. In all the time Ironhide's known Optimus, from youngling to now, he's never seen a bigger smile on the mech's face.

"Isn't it wonderful?!" Optimus beamed, his wide chest puffed out proudly. "I'm going to be a father!"

"Yes it is, Optimus. Congratulations to the both of you. I can't think of a couple more deserving of this…I mean _**these**_ gifts."

"You and Chromia will be there, when they come online?" Elita asked.

"Of course," he smiled. "If you will do the same for us…when the time is right."

"You know you can count on us, Ironhide," Optimus said, pulling Ironhide into an embrace. "You've been there for me so many times. It will be a proud day for me when you and Chromia have a sparkling. I'll get to be an uncle!"

Ironhide laughed, shaking his head at the overjoyed lugnut.

"I'd better get back to my duties. When will you make an announcement to the base?"

"Tomorrow," Optimus answered, pressing his forehead against Elita's. "We want to enjoy this between ourselves for as long as possible."

"But you can tell Chromia!" Elita added.

"I can't wait. She's going to be ecstatic."

Sensing they were back in their own world again, Ironhide quietly moved away then left the Med Bay. Since he was never a mech to procrastinate, he head straight for the prison cells.

There he found his lovely Chromia sitting with her knees drawn up. Slow tears trickled from dimmed optics down her faceplates. It was not sadness in her face but guilt. Even though she did not voice it, he could sense how terrible she felt for her outburst earlier today.

Of course, Ironhide couldn't allow this to continue. The override code was entered. The cell was opened. And he moved in to sit beside her on the cell's bed. He filled her will all the love within him through their bond as his hand tenderly wiped away her tears.

"Is having a sparkling that important to you, my love?" he asked softly.

"No, but having _**your**_ sparkling is," she replied, keeping her optics cast down. "I love you Ironhide. But you can be such a slaghead at times. I didn't know how to ask you."

"Fair enough. I can be a bit thick plated in the head. However, you have never doubted my love for you. You know I would give you anything in the universe to make you happy. All you need do is ask me."

Ironhide gently lifted her chin, turning her face towards him.

"And if having our sparkling will bring you happiness then it is my duty as your bonded to give it to you."

Her optics brightened.

"But we'd better get sparking. Elita and Optimus are expecting little mech twins."

"What? You're joking!"

"Nope, no joke. Elita's pregnant. Over zealous fraggers couldn't keep their hands off each other and looked what happened."

"You would know," she snorted. "You heard quite a bit o…"

Ironhide had enough of talking and silenced her with a long, deep, sparking jolting, interface revving kiss. For him passion never had a designated time or place. As long as his beloved Chromia was with him, his passion was free to ignite at any moment.

As she pulled him down with her, he smiled within. Her passion was always as eager as his and didn't take much to set it aflame. Already he could feel the pull of her spark. Calling. Begging. Wanting. Needing to be enveloped by her mate's warm and loving spark.

"Do we want a mech or femme?" he murmured.

His lips traveled slowly to her chin and down her exposed neck. His right hand affectionately slid over her breast armor, knowing fingers probed between the slits gently caressing the underlying protoform.

"Can you handle a daughter?" she asked then gasped arching her chest against him when his fingers touched a sweet spot beneath her armor.

"The question should be, can you handle another mech who'll probably be just like me," he smiled.

His optic covers closed feeling her hands delicately glide up and over his thick shoulders. Strong yet dainty fingers played over his biceps and then traced over the edges of his chest armor. He shuddered, feeling the heat of her interface system press hard against him.

"It won't matter to me, I'll love our sparkling regardless…as I love you," she breathed into his audio receptor.

The sound of her lovely voice sent a warm pleasant tingle down his spine. His chest plates began opening as his interface panel retracted. Bonding wasn't necessary for creating a sparkling. With the reproduction programs activated the necessary spark energy transfer from his systems to hers would occur through their interfaces. However, it was most pleasurable to bond while interfacing.

"Wait, don't open your chest plates yet," he mumbled during their kisses.

"Ok," she rasped, daring to reach into his massive chest cavity and caressed his pulsing spark.

A deep low growl rumbled through him. His arms trembled, holding his weight off her as the wave of pleasure coursed through him. Primus, that felt good. His femme always had a way with her fingers. They fit perfectly between his armor, always found the sweet spot below his left ear, and always knew how to touch his spark in a way that could make him implode with satisfaction.

But it was time to pleasure her now. Her knees had already lifted up, hugging his hips. He didn't need to be told her port was open and waiting anxiously for him. Like on many occasions, Ironhide gracefully slid his interface appliance slowly into her port, ensure the maximum amount of pleasure for his femme.

And he didn't disappoint her.

Chromia's hand fell from his spark, her hips angled giving him better access, and her mouth opened wide as she moaned his name loudly. Gentle, tender lips pressed affectionately against her slender neck, making her mewl weakly. Her arms wrapped around, pulling him close.

He could feel by how she caressed his back, grabbed his aft and thrust her hips hard against his that she was anxious. He could feel the desperation within her spark through their bond for now he shared it now too.

Only Ironhide refused to rush things, plunging slowly, methodically, deeply. No he was not going to rush. This was a special joining with his femme. At least he hoped it would be special. The whole sparking thing was a mystery to him. He only knew the basics - ready reproduction programs, take careful aim, and shoot hoping you hit your target.

"Hide…" Chromia pleaded, her faceplates grimacing as if she were in pain.

"Ok, Mia," he gasped, knowing what she wanted.

The sound of her transformation systems activated and her chest armor started separating, sliding, moving aside to reveal the most beautiful object in the universe as far as Ironhide was concerned. The spark of his sparkmate was always a captivating sight. One he never got tired of seeing every time it was exposed to his own waiting spark.

"I love you," he whispered, moving within her fast now, feeling his overload was coming any moment.

"I love you too," she kissed, her own thrusts matched his perfectly, always in tune with her sparkmate, always knowing what he needed and when he needed it.

At the right moment, Chromia pulled him as close as she possibly could. The friction between their interfaces was quickly reaching their pinnacle as their sparks began to merge. The sudden pleasurable jolt the coursed through their systems from the spark merge perfectly coincided with their overload. Ironhide's form convulsed, wrapped more around his femme and hers his as their bonding totally consumed their senses, making them totally oblivious to all that was around them.

And even though Chromia didn't feel it and wouldn't know the results of their joining for several hours, the spark energy discharge from Ironhide's interface deep within Chromia's own port was straight and true. Upon overload, her own programs sent a similar discharge from her spark into her reproduction chamber. There the two energies joined in a brilliant flash of light and the beginnings of a new life…a little femme's life came to be.

"Wow," Chromia whispered, her and Hides chest plates now closed.

"Yeah, wow," he smiled, snuggling against his femmes form, relishing in the pleasant after effects of their coupling.

A sound caught Ironhide's attention and he lifted his head to see where it came from. He spotted the two shadows outside the door.

"I hope you two fraggers took notes!" he yelled, then settled back down on the recharge bed with his love.

"Aft!" Sunny shouted at his brother. "I told you to be quiet!"

"My leg had a kink! I couldn't stay squatting for that long!" Sides whined.

Their voices faded as they walked away.

"You need to teach them a lesson, Hide. We can't have them eavesdropping on anyone who wants to be intimate. Elita wasn't happy about finding out."

"I'll get Prowl on it. He's out to get those two anyway. I'm going to be too busy being a daddy."

"So…" she started, her finger trailing along the edges of his chest armor. "Do you think we should…you know…just to make sure we're successful?"

"Anything for you," he smiled, kissing her deeply.


End file.
